Gemori
Gemori, Gremory or Gomory is a demon in the series. History Gremory is the 56th spirit of the Goetia. He is a strong and powerful Duke appearing in the form of a beautiful woman with a duchess's coronet tied about her middle riding on a great camel. His office is to tell of all things past, present and future and of hidden treasure and where it lays. He can also procure the love of women, both young and old. He governs 26 legions. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Yoma Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Minor Character / Tyrant Race, Boss (PSX) *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fallen Angel Race, as '''Gomory' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fallen Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Fallen Race *DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version *''Devil Children Puzzle de Call!'' *''Devil Children: Light & Dark: Minor Recurring Antagonist *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Star Arcana Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei II Gemori appears in this game as a minor character and a messenger for Lucifer. He ferries Aleph to and from Lucifer Palace whenever his master requires him. He is not recruitable, nor can he be fought in the SNES version, but in the PSX version, he serves as a boss. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Gomory originally appears as the NPC coordinating the Diaspora and Pentalpha instances. As a boss, he can be encountered inside the Basilica, where it is possible to acquire the means to fuse him in a special double fusion of Flauros and Hecate. He learns the unique skills Kiss Cannon and Desert Storm. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Gemori appears as a recruitable enemy in certain parts of Sector Grus and has a part of the final EX Mission relating to Anthony of the Red Sprite. Anthony, rather desperate after his successive rejection by many of the female demons of the Schwarzwelt, seeks out Gemori, who he has heard has certain knowledge on how to procure the love of women. He thus posts his mission to the protagonist. When spoken to, Gemori will leave to talk to Anthony, realizing it may be her "destiny" to be with him. Ironically, Anthony, initially unable to recognize her, does not consider her in the same light, and rejects her, learning of her identity only after the protagonist tells him of it. Somewhat humbled by his brush with true love, Anthony rewards the protagonist, and among the quest rewards is a note containing a password to summon a level 63 Gemori. Note that this Gemori, while a higher level than the usual random encounter, does not have increased stats. A Gemori appears during the Cosmic Egg incident where she pleads that Jimmenez appear sooner to defend the egg that the Chaos alignment has seized. It is not known if it is the same Gemori during the Anthony EX Missions or not, however. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' The guardian of the second birdcage in Kagome Tower. She states she knows everything and that she knew the Samurai would come. She asks they forget the cage and make love together, stating she'll show them love that people would die for as the battle starts. Gemori crumbles upon defeat. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Gemori can be found in Camp Ichigaya. She can teach Nanashi the Sexy Dance, Maragidyne and Mediarama skills through her Demon Whisper. She benefits from learning Fire, healing and ailment skills. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Gemori is a sub-Persona of the Star Arcana that can only be obtained through a special fusion. The item to unlock Gemori's fusion is the Duchess Crown, which can be obtained from a 100% map completion chest in Junessic Land Area 1. After taking the crown to the Velvet Room, Gemori can be summoned by fusing Bifrons with Orobas. ''DemiKids Light & Dark Version'' Known as Grimlee, she guards the path inside Tyrnanog that leads to the Imperius. She is the Windlord of the Imperium that attempts to stop Akira from going further. After her defeat she is impressed by his strength and tells him that the Imperius awaits him ahead before dying. Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' (PSX) ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Normal = |-| Password = ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Boss= |Elec= - |Force= - |Expel= Null |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= Resist: Poison/Panic/Sleep/Sick/Bind |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Lullaby Maragion }} |-| Summonable Ally= |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= Null |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Lullaby\Innate Maragidyne\Innate Mana Surge\59 Mediarama\60 }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Gallery Category:Goetia Demons Category:Puzzle de Call! Bosses Category:Puzzle de Call! Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Bosses Category:Persona Q2 Personas